I'm not from this world!
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: This is an AU about two girls from the average everyday world, but something happens that makes them come into the Naruto world, where they are involved with causing problems for the ninjas. GaaraxOC and KibaxOC
1. Chara Info

I'm not from this world!

Name: Alyxis Nyx Smith

Age: 15

Alias: Anime Geek

Looks: (Real World) she has black hair to her hips with brilliant blue eyes. (Naruto World) she has white hair reaching her feet, either tied at the bottom or tied up in a high ponytail. She has two long side bangs that goes below her breasts with a small bell strapped around her left one. She has a fringe that sweeps across her face to her right diagonally. She has the same brilliant blue eyes as she does in the real world.

Clothes: (Real World) she wears skirts and cute tops when she's out with her friends. At home she wears trousers and belly tops. (Naruto World) she wears outfits that are similar to a Genie's outfit in various colours.

Personality: She's a kind hearted girl that can't stand to see anyone being bullied. She's gentle and loving and eager to help those in need. She's loud and is very enthusiastic to get her voice heard. She's a great leader and she is very encouraging and energetic. She's quite shy and easily embarrassed. She's secretive as she doesn't want the truth about herself revealed to her 'popular' friends. She's an idol for everyone and she is on the student council in her school. She does her best to benefit everyone.

Pets: She has two female cats, one white and one black. The black is named Nyx and the white is named Lunar. She has two dogs, a black and white. The black is a male and called Trouble; the white is a female and called Peace. She has two parrots, both multicoloured and can speak like proper humans. The one with an orange beak is Crackers, he's male and crazy; the one with a blue beak is Polly and she's lovely. Two hamsters named Fluffy and Silk, both females.

Family: Mother's name is Christina with black hair and blue eyes; Father's name is Lewis with blonde hair blue eyes, big brother's name is Jake with black hair and blue eyes and little sister's name is Marie with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Friends: Shannon Philips with Barbie blonde hair and originally brown eyes but has blue contacts. Phil Tenor with chocolate dark hair and black as coal eyes. Katie Nylon with dyed dark blue hair and a glow in the dark green contact eyes. Jessica Reese with black hair streaked with blue highlights and inherited green eyes, (Naruto World) she has very dark green hair down to her waist and light green eyes. Dylan Prince with black hair and black eyes.

Alyxis is a complete geek when it comes to anime. This is the type of life is does not wish her friends to know. She absolutely loves the anime Naruto the most. She sometimes pretends to be a ninja with her brother and sister. They even play a game about it. They create their own weapons, scrolls and jutsus. Sometimes their parents join in, but they are just as secretive with it as Alyxis is. Jessica is the only person that actually knows of her family's secret, and she is just the same as her, except she's the only one in her family that loves anime. So she hangs around Alyxis house all the time because she feels like she's part of their family because of all the similar likes and dislikes they share.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm not from this world!

Mr Robinson began the lesson exactly on the dot at nine in the morning.

Well it wouldn't be at night now would it?

He's an average teacher, well except he's geekier if you know what I mean. He's got that look of messy brown hair that doesn't seem to have a brush run through it but still looks fashionable in a way. But Mr Robinson is the least most fashionable person I know. Under that mop of brown hair are two brown eyes hidden under black framed glasses. If he got laser eye surgery on those eyes, wore some decent clothing and not that geek looking attire of shirt, tie and trousers with a blazer, he'd be enjoying his life with a totally gorgeous girl right about now.

I'm not psychic; I just know the fashions and what good looking girls expect in a male.

If they're tall, dark as in secretive and handsome, then it's the perfect guy for any girl.

He teaches Maths, a complete dull subject according to some of my friends, but I breeze through it.

The worst subject for me is science and although I hate to admit it, it's one subject I really wish I didn't have to take. My female friends, Shannon, Katie and Jessica would agree with me. They hate science as just as much as I do. Phil, a male friend of mine, is quite good at science but he absolutely sucks in English and my typical hot boyfriend Dylan, the most popular guy in high school, is just good in everything. He's too perfect that it's not normal.

My supposedly best friend Shannon, which I actually believe Jessica is my best friend, once was in love with my boyfriend but I don't think that's changed even if she was constantly trying to tell me she felt nothing like that for him. I don't even have to ask her if she still liked him, she pretty much greets me with it. So my suspicion is completely on high every time she even mentions it. She even goes back into the past about how much she had fallen for him and then she apparently loses interest before Dylan asks me out. I think she pretended to lose interest because he asked me out and not her.

In truth I think she's jealous and has it in for me. Jessica thinks the exact same.

"...answer the question on the board."

"32," I instantly reply since I was the only one who looked disinterested in the subject. Mr Robinson only asks me anyway because I never look as if I was paying attention in the first place. In other words he has it against me as well.

"Wrong, I think you need to pay attention in class Miss Smith."

I look at the board. "It is 32, Mr Robinson. 10 times 6 is 60, add 7, 67, minus 3 is 64 and divide it by 2 and its 32."

He lowered his classes and looked at me in disbelief. "By any chance did you cheat?"

"You had the paper in your hand the entire time," I reply, more interested in arguing with him, and making myself look good in front of the class, instead of listening to his rambling.

You see what I mean when he has it in for me?

The class laughed and I saw the heat rise in his cheeks. He cleared his throat, demanded attention and continued on in class, ignoring me the whole lesson. How did I know the answer when I wasn't paying attention? Well I do gaze out the window a hell of a lot, but I do look at the board to know what type of question is written on the board so I know if I can answer it or not. Whilst he rambles on how to solve it and such, I had already figured out the answer. My evidence is written on the lined piece of paper in front of me, plus my pencil is posed in my hand ready to be writing down more.

A habit because of the stuff that I do at home! A pencil or pen already in hand is really good for when you suddenly get an idea and you need to quickly write it down.

The bell rang out through the school and I pushed my seat back, stuffed my stuff in the bag put the strap on my shoulder and made my way towards the exit.

"Miss Smith."

I stopped at the door and turned to look at him. I shifted out of the way and made my way over to his desk. One hand on my hip, I looked at him with a very displeased expression. He looked up at me and the moment that everyone was out of the room, he spoke.

"I do not appreciate you showing me up like that in class."

"I don't appreciate you making me out a complete idiot in the class either."

"Is there a particular reason you are like this with me?"

"Is there any with the way you treat me?"

"I believe a rephrasing is in order, Miss Smith."

"I don't think so. I know how you treat me and I won't look the other way about it either."

"There has never been a specific way to treating you."

"Then why is it every time I answer a question correctly, you always make it out that it's incorrect?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me? If you're going to be a complete total dickhead to me, I'm out of here."

"Miss Smith!"

"Whatever, Mr Robinson," I walked out on him.

I was not having him treating me like that. He was complete bullying me and I know the difference between being bullied and not. I was a victim of his bullying. He obviously didn't like me for specific reasons he won't clarify. He probably makes me absent or late in lessons even though I'm always the first. My parents have had to come in to speak with him because of the way he thinks my behaviour is out of order in his lessons. He's such a complete liar, I tell you. He makes me out really bad in front of my parents, but they know when someone's telling an obvious lie. They know I'd never be so rude unless someone was rude to me first.

I sighed heavily as I walked through the corridor. I made my way down the stairs, towards my locker and was just about to take my shoes out when someone grabbed hold of my shoulders and peered into the locker.

"Nope, still no decoration!" I turned around to face Jessica and the moment she saw my face, her outgoing one fell. "Oh, jeez, you look like you've ran track with Mr Robinson again." She calls it as she sees it, and those little episodes with Mr Robinson she always calls it running track with him.

"You've no idea!" I said shoving the white shoes I wore for school into the locker and slamming it shut.

"Oh, you ditching?" she said enthusiastically. "I'll come with," she ran over to her locker, which is on the opposite side and two lockers down, spun the code, opened it, took off her white shoes and replaced them with her black ones. She slammed the locker closer and stood before me all prepared and ready.

We linked arms and strolled out of the doors and the gates with our heads held high. I can so say goodbye to that perfect attention record. Honestly I don't care. I don't even know why I attend maths when all I get is harassment from my teacher. I've seen vicious dogs worse than him and they adore me. Besides, school has never been my care, well our care since Jessica is in the same boat as me, but she's loved by everyone. I don't know why she ditches with me when she doesn't have any troubles with anybody.

My house is like five minutes away from school. When walking it actually takes fifteen minutes, but when I'm walking with Jessica, it only seems to take five and then I'm outside my door. It's a red painted one with little black paw prints near the bottom to make it look like there was a tiny animal crawling up the door. I pull down the handle and I walk in, followed by Jessica who was the only one of my friends welcomed warmly into this house.

"Did Mr Robinson harass you again?" my mother called from within the kitchen, where she is seen spending most of time.

I walk into the kitchen and I give her a big hug. She has flour on her hands so she hugs me with her arms and her hands away from me. "Yeah, it's becoming a daily activity for him," I say as she gives Jessica a warm welcome hug. I tell you, my mum is only ever like that with Jessica. With Shannon or Katie she refuses, it's only Jessica. That's why they are very fussy about coming to my house. It's because they know my family does not like them.

"I honestly think you should call the police," Jessica says again for the hundredth time.

"My word against his, obviously they'd believe him since he's the _responsible adult_." I reply.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I still think you should tell them." She turned her attention over to my mum. "What you baking today?" she said gazing around her with wide amazement. There were quite a few cakes located around us. "You selling these?" she said looking up at her.

My mum smiled warmly down at her. "Yes, Lewis is going out to sell them at a baking shop soon enough."

"Save one cake for us, would you mum, please?" I ask.

"Of course, I'll bring you some food up soon as soon as I'm done here." She said shooing us out of the kitchen. "And tell your brother that I want him would you dear?" she called after us.

"Okay mum!" I called back from the bottom of the stairs.

We raced up the stairs like a pair of impatient kids who had suffered with having to wait to play on the Xbox. I knocked on my older brother's room and poked my head around the door. "Ewwwwwwww, totally gross Jake," I say to him as I see him snogging with his girlfriend. "Mum wants you," I say and escaped before he could throw a pillow at me for interrupting.

"Were they at it again?" Jessica asks with a smile.

"They were worse this time," I pretended to gag to emphasize my point. My brother opens the door and slaps my head. "You're such an idiot."

"Yeah, well you should learn to knock," I kicked him in his shin. "Ouch, what the hell…"

"How's that for knocking?" I ask and then I quickly made an escape with Jessica following closely behind me. We slammed the door and quickly locked it with the many locks we put on the door to keep my big brother out. I heard him at the door, knocked a few times trying to convince us to come out, but we refused and laughed about it. "You really shouldn't keep mum waiting," I told him through the door, heard him swear and then a moment later we heard his loud footsteps pounding down the stairs. "No one, and I mean no one, likes spending a day in her kitchen."

"I think it's awfully nice spending a day with your mum," Jess commented as she sat on my bed.

"With the amount she cooks and the pots at the end, I don't think you would." I say back to her, falling back on my bed.

"That's because you don't like cleaning up after yourself. Even cleaning your bedroom is hard for you."

"Exactly my loyal friend," I say turning onto my stomach. "Imagine me in a sink," we soon both burst out laughing.

"I've seen you in it plenty of times actually. You're pretty good at being a housewife. Remember the time when everyone but you got sick and you had to take care of them?" I nodded and envisioned the memory behind my eyelids. "I think you're going to be a brilliant mum."

"Where the hell did that come from?" I said sitting up.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just came into my head really."

"Just like you envisioned yourself as a camel in ten years time?" she laughed as she remembered it.

"Yeah, didn't you imagine being a walrus at that time too?"

"Don't forget with a tutu, a witch's hat, a wand and a clown's nose," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious." She stopped laughing all over my bed to look at the ceiling. "Imagine it, being in the Naruto world and being ninjas…"

"Ones that would most likely get everyone killed within the first five minutes of a mission because we're loud mouths."

"Don't spoil the image," she said playfully hitting my arm. "Now that I think about it," she turned her head to look at me. "We'll be terrible ninjas wouldn't we?"

"Because of our strange fashion sense…?" she shook her head. "So wearing a cape is fine to be a ninja with?"

She laughed. "You don't wear a cape if you're a ninja, that's superheroes. Do I need to remind you on what ninjas actually wear?"

"Of course you don't, and if I did somehow forget, I have the whole of the Naruto series in both English and Japanese to refresh my memory."

She jumped up, sat on her knees as she leaned over at me. "Let's watch some right now!" she said with a huge grin.

"Sure!" I was just as eager and enthusiastic as she was to watch it. I jumped up from the bed, ran into my cupboard that was full of manga and anime films. But it never took me long to find Naruto.

"What episode were we watching?" she calls in.

"The one where Naruto was fighting Gaara in the forest," I call back.

I grab the case which had the right episode on it, but it has a few episodes on one disk, closed the door behind me and rushed towards the DVD player and slipped the disk in. I turned on my huge assed TV that was mounted on the wall facing the bed, and turned the channel over to the DVD one. I pressed play on the remote and skipped it to the episode where Naruto had interrupted Gaara from killing Sasuke.

XxX

I stretched at the end and sat up. The food that my mum had brought up was absolutely delicious, especially the cake in which I had shouted down for seconds. Jess too. Now we were finished and outside the window night had already settled. I looked at Jess who already knew, she shrugged her shoulders at me and grabbed her mobile from her pocket and dialled a number. She did this every time when it grew this dark.

"Hi, mum?" someone answered on the other end. "Yeah, I'm with Alyx…" she waited for her mum to say something. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed over would you?" she looked at the clock mounted on the wall above the bed. "I know it's nearing eleven thirty… Yeah I've had dinner." She waited again. "Yeah, I ditched school too… Mr Robinson was harassing Alyx again and she's my best friend and I didn't ever want to leave her alone, so I went with her. Yeah I told her to talk to the police… She didn't want to do it, said that it's her word against his… Yeah I know… M-hmm, m-hmm… I'll tell her. Yeah, okay, bye-bye." She ended the call.

"Did she understand?" I ask.

"Yeah, she always is!" she says with a smile. "She wants to speak with you tomorrow, well more like she was going to ask tomorrow if you want to stay over ours to repay the favour for your mum allowing me to always stay over here."

I smile at her. "I'd really like that!"

"My brother's coming back from studying abroad; he should be arriving in about a week's time." She said excitedly.

"Is that the brother I haven't met yet?" she nods.

"I'm sure that you'll instantly be able to recognize him on the street if you saw him before I get to introduce the two of you."

"You told the others yet?"

"Me tell Shannon, Katie, Phil and Dylan?" I nod. "No, I don't want Shannon to know that my brother's coming so she can droll all over him. Same with Katie too! If Phil or Dylan knows they'd report straight to Shannon and she'd tell Katie since those two are actually more like best friends than you and Shannon are."

"Sorry," I say because of the look on her face.

"It's fine," she says trying to dismiss it but couldn't since I noticed.

I shook my head. "It's not fine. Besides, I don't view Shannon as my best friend. You're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend too," she said with little tears in her eyes and we suddenly just hugged.

"This mushy stuff is driving me insane!" I say and got up from the bed. I grab the handmade plastic scythe I developed from my own imagination. It had a long black handle with four red lines crawling up it and going through the grey plastic part of the blade, which was at least half the size of my body.

She smirked and got up from the bed. She grabbed her own handmade weapon she had kept over at mine. It was a big massive sword and was developed to have two sides as the blades and two large daggers like things at the tip. It's so she can puncture any enemies when she brings it down on them. A nasty sword, if it ever happened to be real, but it's only plastic and completely and only in our imaginations! She did a few practice swings, as if accessing the weight. She was now in her role playing mode.

I practiced with a few swing before I lifted it above my head and the blade ran down the side of my face. She ran at me with a warrior like cry and our game was on.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm not from this world!

The next morning, Mr Robinson had sought me out. I had ditched Maths and it was the second lesson on my timetable. Jess had ditched it too since we share every lesson. Well it wasn't really Maths for the others students since they had a push over substitute as Mr Robinson had ditched class to 'locate' us. We toyed with him, pretended to go to one place and then went to another. In the end, we managed to completely ditch Mr Robinson in the other end of the school, but we had bumped into the Principal in the process.

"I don't see why you have to cause so much ruckus, Miss Smith," Mrs Weatherman stated as she sat behind her desk in her big chair. "What is possibly so wrong with Maths that you have to have Mr Robinson cut class just so he could return you to it?"

"There's nothing wrong with Maths, Mrs Weatherman, it's just Mr Robinson." I tell her, at least try to but she's not buying it.

"Now what could Mr Robinson be doing that you're so disappointed in him for?" she tells me.

"How about the harassment he constantly gives to me?" I say.

"What kind of harassment, Miss Smith?" she leans on her desk and entwines her fingers, quite interested in hearing what a student could possibly say about the teachers she hires.

"He always makes me out as an idiot in the class, he pretty much calls me a liar when I get an answer correct and he tries to say that I'm making a fool out of him when he's doing it himself."

"I don't see how that is harassment on your department."

"Well I clearly see it as harassment and if something does not get done about it, I'm going to the police."

"Miss Smith, you are thinking too rashly. This does not have to go to the police."

"If you don't sort him out then it will!" I threatened. "I am not going to stand back and allow a teacher to bully me!"

"It looks like your parents and I are going to have to have a serious talk about this, Miss Smith." She threatens.

"Go ahead," I declare, "you'll only find out that I'm telling the truth."

I walk out leaving her to call out my name, but I slammed the door on her, separating us. Jess was waiting for me outside and as she saw me, she smiled and got up to walk beside me. As we got out from the staffroom, we found the corridor was full of students who were emptying the classrooms to go for their break. We automatically steered to go outside to watch the boys throwing around a ball, when Shannon appeared at my shoulder.

"Where the hell have you both been?" she states irritably.

"Principal's office," Jess answers with an equal amount of irritation. Suddenly I knew that Jess had officially had enough with Shannon. It was no wonder she had always refused to join us when I offered her to come along with me and Shannon.

"What did you do?" she says looking at me as if I was always the cause of trouble.

"Who did something?" Katie says as she interrupts into the conversation. She appeared at Shannon's side and shot Jess a clear look of hatred. Had something happened between the three of them without me even knowing about it?

"Alyx," Shannon replied to her.

"What'd you do?" Katie asks as she gasped.

"I did nothing!" I tell them both annoyed. "Why'd you both always assume I do something wrong?"

"Well maybe because you're a complete troublemaker?" Shannon replies and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. The glare she sent me instantly made me screw my face up into a glare.

"Oh it must be your influence!" I say to her.

"I've been nothing but the role model in this school!" she says flipping her Barbie blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah right, you're just trying to copy Alyx because she's so much cooler than you." Jess says as she stood up in front of Shannon's face. Shannon flipped her off and looked at me.

"Alyx here is nothing but a fraud," she says moving her head like a badass bitch.

"I'm not the one with Barbie blonde hair or with the fake blue contacts," I tell her. "You know, it's so last year that it makes me disgusted to see someone as ugly as you trying to bring a trend back." Jess holds back her laugh. "But that's not all, Shannon. At least I don't need to cheat on tests, or actually try to seduce my mate's boyfriends with a lap dance that so does not work out for you."

I saw the heat rise to her cheeks as some of her secrets were out in the open. The thing that was even worse for her was how she can't deny it or even say anything to get back at me, because there was not one single thing that she has managed to catch me out on. I've made sure of that. Katie just stood there as if she was the one that had been insulted and not Shannon. But of course, Katie was just a mere servant for the fake blonde that she doesn't have a clue on how Shannon is not only flirting on _my_ boyfriend, but also with hers.

Shannon is such a slut.

"Do I even need to tell you that Shannon is flirting with your boyfriend, Katie?"

"She would never do that!" she said as she slanted her hips and placed her hand on the most raised, trying to appear like a badass but failing so badly that it completely makes her look like a prostitute.

"Jess recorded it because your boyfriend asked her to and did you know that your boyfriend is actually Jess's cousin?" Katie's mouth hung open. I think that picture of 'Scream' would be struggling to compete against that. I think it's called the scream seeming as there's the white faced thing with its mouthing just handing open as if it were screaming.

"I can show you if you want," Jess offered, even getting her phone out of her pocket and already pressing buttons to get it up on screen. Katie was shaking her head and took a few steps back.

"Katie, they're lying, I'd never do that to you." Shannon said turning to face her, a hand over her heart as if she was speaking so sincerely.

One time she used that to play me against Jess, but back then I had no clue that Shannon had hated her so badly. Thankfully a friend of mine in the geek department helped me find out. I hung out with Shannon so I could get all of her secrets and then slap it back in her face. Revenge for all of those that she has bullied before I even came to this school. Until now, I had debated about doing it, but seeing it all unravelling for my so called best friend; I just couldn't taste revenge any sweeter.

"Shannon, I've never known Alyx to ever lie. You…you've lied so many times that it's kind of hard to believe you."

_Wounded!_

"I believe our work here is done," Jess speaks in a hushed voice to me.

I nod in agreement and we turned, linked our arms and walked away, leaving Katie to throw their friendship back in her face. We stopped at our lockers and exchanged our shoes with our black ones. Slamming our lockers shut, we linked arms again and out into the sun that blazed down on us. Ah, air sweet air! It's so much better than breathing in that corrupted one when around Shannon. I noticed that the sky was clear above us and through the streets, even though it was still school hour, we sang at the top of our voice to a song that Jess had switched on her phone.

We headed straight for the bus stop, Jess kindly paid my fare and we sat on the topside of the bus. She stuffed the earphones in and gave one to me so that we could listen to it on the way over to hers. My mum was told the morning before I left about me staying over Jess's. Jess and I are that connected that we don't need to bring our own clothes over to each others. We can just borrow each other's and the other wouldn't mind at all. Although I've never once slept around hers, so I was kind of excited. Jess and I shared everything and until last night, I was stupid enough for not realizing that she had and always will be my best friend.

We got off on her road and clambered inside her blue door. It was bare whereas mine had a haunted feeling to it that made it more adventurous. But on the other side, I didn't expect to be instantly greeted to a bone welcoming hug from her mother who had immediately scooped me into her arms as she came out from the living room. Jess received the same type of hug I just got and was given a kiss on her cheek. It seemed more like her mother was worried over everything else. She had the same hair as her daughter but had black eyes instead of those dazzling green that Jess has.

"I'm sorry, Alyx," she says to me. Jess was kindly smiling at me.

"Sorry for what, Miss Reese?" I ask slightly confused.

"To not allowing you to sleep around here before," she says with guilt.

"Mum, I already told you that Alyx understands that you've been really busy," but her mum wouldn't let it drop.

"Miss Reese…"

"Denise, please."

"Denise, it's okay, honestly."

"Are you sure?" she asks. I nodded at her with a small forgiving smile. "You go straight upstairs and I'll bring your dinner up."

"You know Jason will only complain because you're bending the rules for me because my friend's here." Jess said to her.

"Well I'm the mother and I'm bending the rules because your friend's here. Besides, I do the same for him and he and his brother owes me for doing what they did the other night."

"Okay, I'm sure Alyx really doesn't want to hear it," Jess said awkwardly. She definitely didn't want to hear it either. "Love you mum!" she said to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my hand and headed for the stairs.

"Expect me an hour or two!" she called up after us.

"Okay, mum!" Jess called at the top of the stairs. She showed me to her room and closed the door behind me. "Well, I'm glad that's over with." She walked into the room and sat on her bed and sprawled against the dark green sheets.

This would be the first time I've been in her room and I'm quite surprised of how much green was in here. Yeah, I've always known that her favourite colour was green, but she was infatuated with it, just like I was with red, white, black and gold. I think it probably goes in that order too. I moved into her room and sat on her bed beside her and I took the chance to glance all around her room. Oak wardrobe, desk, very dark carpet I think it's black, green shaded bed lamps, green curtains and not so surprisingly green wallpapered walls.

"What do you think?" she asks the moment I've assessed the green room.

"Despite the amount of green in here, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it," I reply.

"It's the same with me day in and day out with your red room," she says with a smile.

"What did your brothers do the other night?" I suddenly ask her that she turns red.

"What your brother does, only a lot worse that they went all the way. But the other one nearly drained all the electric because he was gaming all night."

"O.M.G, seriously?" she nodded. "Okay that is totally gross."

"I know and he's right next door to my mum's room and she could hear the lot of it through the night," she and I both shuddered.

"Okay, let's get off the subject," I said hurriedly.

"Agreed…!"

A knock came on the door and disturbed the awkward silence that had crept between us.

"It's open!" she called out and a male walked in the room on response. "Jason, what do you want?" Jess said annoyed.

"Mum told me that you had a friend over," he replied leaning against the wall, looking at me with a smile.

"No you can't ask her out," she automatically said without him saying anything on the lines.

"Is he the guy that did that 'thing' the other night?" I asked as I pointed at him.

"Don't point me in the same category as that filth," he instantly replied. "I mean look at me, do I look like someone who would do that to my own mum?"

I looked at him and I mean really looked. He was about eighteen with black hair and green eyes like his sister. He wore black, I'm assuming that's his favourite colour, but he looked _huge_ in that t-shirt. His muscles just went _wham_ in the face. I must admit that he was much better looking that my stupid flirty boyfriend, Dylan. But this is my best friend's brother and I am so not going there with him. Besides, I'd feel a little weird that I class my best friend as a sister to me and I'm dating her brother, which would make me feel that he's my brother as well. So no… Definitely not going to go there!

"Yes," I reply and Jess laughed.

"How could you associate me with that piece of crap?" he said offended and someone pushed through the door and nearly knocked him over, making me laugh alongside Jess. An even taller male came through the door, same hair and eyes as the two siblings, but he wasn't tightly packed with muscles as the young brother. He looked around twenty, but he definitely did look like a Greg though.

"Yo, Jess and friend," he acknowledges us.

"Yo, Greg," she replies and I nod.

He turned to his brother. "You calling me a piece of crap?" he asks.

"Who else is the one that was bonking his girlfriend in his mum's house?" Jason replied still with crossed arms, and Greg suddenly laughs.

"If you're trying to impress Jess's friend, I think it ain't working!" he continued to laugh.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and Jess coos as if she was finding it really adorable. Greg and Jason argued, Jess kept cooing and I just felt like making myself smaller and smaller. Okay I'm embarrassed enough to find out that my best friend's brother happens to like me, although it hasn't been said or admitted but I just get that feeling, and I'm actually responding by blushing. I'm supposed to already have a boyfriend but I haven't heard from him in a few days, so I think I might make it officially over between the two of us. But not because I want to go out with my best friend's brother!

Someone pushed the door that was slightly ajar and entered. It was Denise and with a tray of food! Wow what timing. Not only was I getting quite annoyed with this but I was getting quite hungry.

"Greg, Jason, out, dinner's on the table." She walked in and put the tray down on the bed between me and Jess.

"What? They get to eat up here?" Jason complains.

"You can't say anything, Mister."

"But mum…" he complained.

"You nearly drained all my electric, so no buts." Jason huffed and walked out the door as she shooed him out. "And you, don't even start complaining after what you did," she also shooed out Greg who was talking about what he did on the other side of the door. "I don't want to hear it!" she told him and made him go downstairs.

"She has the most amazing timings, not all the time it's good." Jess tells me and started digging in.

"I noticed," I reply and start eating. "But she's an amazing cook."

"Not nearly as good as your mum!" she states. "You have those tastes don't you?"

"What tastes?" I ask before I put a forkful of food in my mouth.

"Where you're able to know exactly what to do to make the food even better," she replies.

"I call it a chef's tastes, but not really. I'm used to my mum always asking me to access her foods, so I've supposedly got these developed taste buds that makes her recipes even better than before."

"I'm just surprised you're not fat! You eat a lot of food, accessing it and all for your mum, and then your breakfast, lunch, dinner and tea… How can you stay so thin?"

"Exercise…?" I reply, although that was definitely not the answer. But it was definitely one way to not get fat.

"I know you don't exercise, you just stay thin, well curvy…really curvy in all the right places," she crossed her arms and pout. "I'm fat!"

"Jess, you are not fat! You're by far thinner than Shannon and she thinks she's got the perfect body," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Well everything about her is fake anyway," she took her drink and sipped it through the straw. Her dinner plate was empty and so was mine. "What we going to do? And do not even suggest something that Shannon would."

I laugh. "You think that I would even suggest anything that cruel after all we done to get rid of her?"

She grinned. "Definitely not." She gets off her bed. "You want to watch the continuation from last night's Naruto show?"

"Yeah, sure…!" I say with a smile.

"I only got them in English, so we're going to have to watch it from there."

"It's fine by me," I say and lay down watching her forty inch screen on the stand. She presses the play button; she skips it to the episode we were on last, and plays it. Since it has started we are too engrossed in it to be answering anything. Especially mobile phones, were the annoying ringtone that I put on to say its Shannon sang through the episode we were watching. It stopped long before the episode finished, but Jess and I were pretty much pissed that someone tried to disturb us.

The next episode was now playing, but Jess pauses it when Shannon's ringtone interrupts us again. I dug in my jacket for the phone and gaze at the caller ID. Okay, so it wasn't Shannon, who I expected to call and not this one. His name is spelt out on the screen and it fills my whole body in guilt although I've done nothing to feel it. I look up at Jess, begging for help and she motions for me to sit. I place the phone between us as I sit on the bed. She nods at me to go ahead and I press the answer button and quickly switch it on loudspeaker.

"Alyx…" his voice filled the room that my own voice clogs my throat making me unable to answer.

"Yeah…?" my voice was shaking and filled with dread that I look at Jess, who nodded at me encouragingly.

"We need to talk…"

"What about, Dylan?" I say closing my eyes, hoping that this talk could wait for another time.

"It's about us," I could hear that he really didn't want to speak about this either.

"Oh? Is something the matter?"

"Shannon tells me that you're seeing some guy although you're going out with me." My voice completely clogs my throat at the mere mention of her name on his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I was really glad that my voice didn't shake that time.

This was one conversation that I knew I could pull through with. I had done nothing, I had not cheated on him, and instead it was the other way around and Jess and I had come caught him at it. Once on our own and another when we were together…so that makes it three times so far! But I don't think it's that low of an amount. I think he may have cheated on me with Shannon. Those three times that he was caught at it, none of them had been her. So, God knows how many mouths he's kissed, because I certainly don't.

"Are you saying Shannon would lie to me?" he asks as if he couldn't believe he was hearing this from me.

"It's possible considering she's lied to all of her friends. She even flirted with Katie's boyfriend when he was still seeing Katie."

"I can't believe you're saying this about her."

"I can't believe you're sticking up for her. Wait scratch that, I can believe it since you've been caught red handed with cheating with three other girls. So it may be possible that you've cheated on me with her as well."

"Who the hell says that I've cheated on you?" he demanded angrily.

"Jess caught you at it once, I caught you at it once and we both saw you at it together." I said angrily.

"That was a misunderstanding!" he tried to explain.

"I'm not buying it! The video that Jess recorded of you shows you were beyond friendly with her, to the point that I can guess you went all the way with her. The one I caught you with showed the same intimacy. The one where both Jess and I caught you was just the same as the two before. So I know there was no friendliness and if you try to say it was, I'm calling you a liar."

He inhaled sharply; he knew he had been caught red handed and he was not getting off the hook.

"Dylan, we're over!"

"But you can't break up with me!"

"It'll ruin your rep in school? Sorry pal, but I just did break up with you," and I pressed the end button. "That was much easier than I thought it would be." It really was much easier than I thought it would have been. I don't feel no guilt or threatening tears for losing him. I guess I had already prepared myself for this day.

"I'm sorry, Alyx, but I knew he wasn't any good for you."

"I know you told me so, I guess it was what everyone expected from me that it just happened."

"You didn't go all the way with him did you?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fifteen!" I exclaimed in an outrage of insult. "And I'm really not a sex fiend like Shannon."

Jess giggled. "You're so right. When did you say she lost hers?"

"When she was thirteen and it was with an eighteen year old. I feel so sorry for that dude. He thought she was sixteen and she got him done for being a paedophile. He was a great person; he treated me like his little sister. Thankfully my mum and dad bailed him out."

"You convinced them didn't you?"

I nodded. "They were a little afraid that he might have been one, but you know my parents. They knew all along what type of person Shannon was. That was why they were even more insistent on helping him. His parents abandoned him although they had thought she was sixteen as well and they allowed them to do it. In other words they wanted nothing to do with him and blamed it all on him. So my mum and dad took him in like a son."

"Will you ever see him again?"

"Yeah, he's coming over soon to say hi to everyone. Shannon has completely forgotten about him, so has everyone else around here. That's why he's able to come back now, but I sent him pictures of Shannon so he knows who to stay away from."

"I'd love to meet him."

"I'll introduce you to him when he comes over."


	4. Chapter 3

I'm not from this world!

The next day was simple enough for us at school. Shannon ignored us, not even dared try to sneak a glare at us, even if our backs were turned to her. Katie would awkwardly say hi to us but she would make an excuse and disappear the next second. Dylan tried to talk to me before school started but I ignored him like he was a very annoying parasite. I had made it clear to him last night that we were over, but the guy just wouldn't take the hint. He and I are so over!

Maths was our fourth period; we ditched it to hang in the school library, of course with a fake letter with very accurate handwriting to Mr Robinson's that my lovely friend Jess had created. The fifth period we went to, but it was all on computers so we didn't even do any work like we were supposed to. There's a policy in that IT room, there is to be no talking whatsoever, so we had set up our own little chat page and we do that every lesson with Mr Trent.

Our sixth period was P.E, and you wouldn't believe if I told you it's out favourite lesson despite who we had hung with. Today was Badminton; you hit the shuttle over the net and aim to score. It sounds easy, but when actually doing it, it takes some amount of skill even if you start out as not having any. Jess and I are top players that we play for the badminton team. We would be on other sports teams, but badminton takes up a lot of time and so we only dedicated ourselves to this one.

Our seventh period is actually the afterschool activities. Ours would naturally be doing badminton, it's the team's little get together and practice ready for the next tournament that comes at the spur of the moments. What I loved most about Tuesdays is not just our badminton practices, but also where it is guaranteed that Jess sleeps over mine. It's pre-planned and has been for years. After our afterschool activity, she comes over to sleep. It's because when we finish it's late in the evening and my house is the closest. My mum couldn't have her going home at such a late hour.

By the time we had finished, we were sweating our socks off. Our rackets had the team's logo on it; it belonged to those that were on the team or formally on the team. We get to keep them for eternity because it symbolizes what team we were once a part of, if we weren't a part of it in the future. Which I doubted since we're not going to be staying in school forever! Well our rackets have their own cases and we each had three shuttles to go with it. So we can take them home and practice whenever we feel like it.

We made it to my red door with those tiny black paw prints. I smiled every time I saw them because it just makes me think there's a little puppy there waiting for me to come home. I walked through and straight into the kitchen and accepted the little cookie my mum was holding out by grabbing it with my mouth. I rummaged through the fridge, cookie still in my mouth, grabbed the crate of energy drinks that was at the bottom and put them on the table. I look in the cupboards, but I can't find what I'm looking for.

"Mum, where's our film snacks?" was what I was supposed to have said but it must have sounded like a complete load of gibberish since I still had the cookie in my mouth. I took a bite into the cookie, munched and slowly brought the rest of the little snack into my mouth without any dropping on the floor. Skills! "Where's our film snacks mum?" I ask the moment I finished the cookie.

"I moved them to the basement, sweetie," she says and wipes her forehead with her arm since her hands were covered in flour again. She was making her famous sweet pastry to go with her lovely apple pies for after dinner.

"Thanks," I say and head towards the battered old brown door that lead down towards the basement. I have to admit it is quite a large basement and it fits nearly anything, but it's just our storage place for our food. Or in case mum wants to hide our birthday or Christmas presents, but I always manage to find them. Jess comes down the creaky stairs after me and I'm instantly rummaging through the section that clearly states 'kids' on the sign that hung from the ceiling.

My name is carved into the largest cupboard since I'm the only sibling that loves my film nights. My big brother is just a beer freak and he drinks those with dad and my little sister is too young to eat sweets. She's only a few months old. The cupboard rotates, so I spin it around and three of the four sides are stuffed full of foods that are being held back by wood on each shelf. There are at least eight shelves, so that makes twenty-four and all of them are packed full of foods for films. I grab some crisps, big bags, and Jess takes few packs of sweets like sour sweets and skittles.

We ran all the way up to my room and I jump on my bed and nearly end up falling off on the other end. Jess laughs at me and I just allow myself to slide off since it would be too much trouble to try to get back on. I land on the ground with a _thud_ and I quickly get up to sit on the bed beside my friend. Nyx and Lunar was snuggled together on my chair next to the window, because that's where they loved to sleep. Trouble and peace were in their little basket by the door, of course out of the way otherwise Trouble would be biting ankles the moment someone enters the room. Fluffy and Silk are doing demolition derby with each other in their balls. Lastly, Polly and Crackers is just hanging on my bed headboard.

"Cracker…?" Crackers asks, looking as if he were leaning in to get a look at the goods we got with us.

I take out a cracker, obviously hiding the box otherwise he would go insane, and I give it to him. "You got to be careful with him, he's crackers," I warn.

"Of course he's Crackers, you named it him."

I nearly fell onto the floor. "I mean he's literally crackers, you know…insane?"

She got off the bed, into my anime cupboard and took out the right disk that had the episode we need. She put it into the DVD player, took the remote and pressed play when it came on the screen. I lay down, looked up at the twin parrots since they looked exactly alike except for their beaks, and lifted another cracker to give to Crackers. He leaned forward and took the cracker politely. He used one of his feet so he could peck at his food.

Polly flew over and landed on my stomach. She made herself comfortable there and laid down, her head raised so she could watch the screen. She was such a telly bug, she was infatuated in it. I stroked her soft feathers with one finger. Jess made herself comfortable beside me and opened the bag of crisps. She feed one to Polly who munched on it happily. So it wasn't just Jess and I that look forward to these film nights. So does Polly.

"That looks like it hurt!" Jess says as Naruto got knocked flat on his back as he was battling Sasuke in the first Hokage's and Madara's battling ground.

"Naruto can so kick his ass; just wait until they're in shippunden."

"Well you don't like Sasuke, so you're bound to say that," jess argues.

"Have you seen him? He's so cocky that I feel like snapping his head off. Or maybe just continuously pissing him off!"

Jess laughs, "You'll be like another Naruto since he unconsciously pisses everyone off."

"I don't unconsciously piss everyone off," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"You piss off everyone who doesn't love you," she says with a smile.

"Oh, so no wonder I'm hated…"I say and I tuned into silence. "Sweet!" I said and sat up, all hyped up over nothing, and the moment I move Polly made a noise saying she didn't like it and flew away to the back of the chair where the two cats slept. "That means more fun for me!" I grin at Jess who now grins the same amount of evilness that she can be classed as my twin. We're twins that were born from another mother.

"And I obviously get to join you," she says and I was dead beat on it as I nod my head enthusiastically.

The episode finishes and we just allowed the screen to play the credits. We both felt like doing something else other than just watching the DVDs. I moved to the edge of the bed and leaned over the side, taking a good look underneath. I stretch out, grabbed the box I was searching for and pulled it out from the bed. The next moment I was lifting a box that said 'best friends' and I plonked it on the bed in front of me. Jess looked curious as she leaned in closer when I opened the lid.

I grimaced as Shannon appeared. Thankfully, I was planning on doing something about all of this stuff I had of her.

"I know you're not going to keep that," Jess points at. I pulled out a picture of Shannon and me together and observed it with a frown. Jess pulls the box over to her and looks through it, looking as if she was looking for something in particular. "What is this crap?"

"Worthless stuff," I respond without looking at her.

More shuffling from her part. "What the fuck is this?"

I look over at what she was holding. "Oh that? You might want to burn it."

"Why?" she asks looking at me.

"It's Shannon's, well obviously, but she says it's the best way to get guys to like you."

"You mean, this is her little 'play toy'?" I nod; in truth I don't know it was even in there, but I definitely recognized it. "Why did you keep it?"

"I didn't know it was even in there until now."

"She's really sick…" Jess gagged.

"Can say that again…" I roll my eyes as she brings out another photo of me and Shannon. "I think it's all Shannon in there," I say and peer over her shoulder. I rummage through it whilst she was looking at the picture with hatred. I pull the box from her lap and onto mine and continued to look. I pull out a picture I was looking for and showed it to her.

"OHMYGOD!" she squealed. "You kept this for that many years?"

"Of course," I grinned.

It was a photo of me and Jess when we were forced to work together for the science fair. Back then, we hated each other, it was _that_ long ago. It was about four years ago. We were given the assignment to make a volcano and it worked that well, it seemed like we were destined to be friends. We became friends in the end, but it wasn't official since I still hung with my crowd and she with hers. When it came to Shannon bullying Jess that was when it became official. Afterwards Shannon was forced to accept her as I was her friend.

"Have you seen the time?" Jess gasped. "I don't think we're going to get up for tomorrow. Oh wait, I should say today."

"It's gone midnight?"

She nodded. "Think we should catch some shut eye?"

"Definitely, I want to look my best when I have to go up against Shannon again."

She laughs. "I'm just going to clean up and get in my PJs," she says and exits the room to use the bathroom.

I put all of Shannon's things back in the box and then walk over to my bin to tip the box and watch as all the items fell inside it. With a now empty box, I walk back over to the bed and start filling it with photo memories of Jess and I. I'm flipping through an album of when I was on holiday with Jess, her family and mine, when she came back into the room wearing a green thin strapped top with shorts. It looked cool when she wore it, even with the brown and black puppy face on it.

"Ooh, what cha got there?" she asks and picks it up when I put it down. "It's our vacation pictures," she says happily and jumps up and down. "This going in the box?" she asks with a large smile on her face that it brightened even more when I nodded, took the album from her hands and gently placed it in the box. "Shannon's stuff ain't in there, are they?" she said with a frown. I pointed over to where the bin was and she looked over. "Oh cool," she said happily and jumped on my bed. "Hurry up, I wanna sleep," I stifle my laughter when she rolls on the bed with one of my pillows clutched in her arms.

"I'll be quick," I tell her for reassurance and calmly walk into the bathroom. When I lock the door and look at myself in the bathroom mirror, I'm shocked to see dark circles that look like it was acting as mascara. They were highlighting my electric blue eyes, which sometimes others call them brilliant blue. My black hair didn't help hide my eyes because they highlighted them, but now these mascara acting circles were bringing out the colour of my eyes.

I try to scrub it off, to see if it was mascara, but it's useless. At least I washed my face like five times now. I brushed my teeth, making them all pearly white and making me happy. The only thing I'm not happy with is those circles. It didn't look like bags underneath the eyes. It literally looks like mascara. I finish up in the bathroom, using the toilet, cleaning specific areas and then head back into the bedroom where Jess has already gone sleep on the left half of my bed. That fluffy green pillow is clutched tightly in her arms. I get inside my half, yawn, and fall sleep within ten minutes.

School the next day was pretty much the same. Skipping maths, although I'm not supposed to do that since I'm on the student council but no one is doing anything about Mr Robinson. Shannon ignored me again, Katie only said a brief hi and took off, Dylan tried again to talk to me, but this time in between lessons and I ignored his existence. We had P.E now and we were really looking forward to it. We weren't doing Badminton, but we were doing football.

Jess and I were on the same team.

It came out as 5-1 to us. The reason for the one was because Jess and I weren't on the pitch then and two of our teammates had gotten injured. I don't want to make us out as Mary-sues, but we absolutely love sports that we used to do a lot of it when we were a lot younger. It's the only reason why I'm good at a lot of things, but of course, there are things I suck at too. But sports are my strong point, just like it is with Jess.

"Alright, class, I'm going to split you in to groups. Jess, Alyxis can you get some more balls from the shed please?" Ms Stewarts asked us.

"Yes, ma'am," we call out and head towards the sports stock cupboard.

They call it a shed because it's easier than saying sports stock cupboard. To get to it, you have to walk straight from the fields towards the fence that keeps us in, turn at the end of the building, walk straight again and it's right there, standing all on its own. Jess had the key and she opened it when we reached the door. Stepping inside I flipped on the lights and there you go. Every shelf had items of different sports on them. There were basketballs, footballs, tennis balls, rounder's balls and so on. There's bats, shoes, bibs, you name it…it's all in here.

We walk towards the footballs.

"How many do we need?" Jess calls.

"How many teams are there?" I call back from the front entrance. We do our own little ninja thing when we're alone like this. It's a shed; you're supposed to be suspicious since there's nobody around. Today I'm the guard as Jess is the collector.

"Don't have a clue," she calls.

"Just bring six, if there's not enough, we'll have to come back for more." I hear Jess scream and I'm instantly racing towards her. I found her on her butt; the balls around her and her eyes were wide as she looked somewhere. "Jess, are you okay?"

"Someone's in here, Alyx," she tells me in a hushed voice.

"But I was at the entrance all the time, nobody could have gotten in without me seeing them," I try to reason.

"But someone's in here," she says, pointing to the dark shadows. I look over and it appears to have a shape. Surely somebody can't be in here. I guarded the entrance, I saw nobody, how can anyone have gotten in?

The door was locked before we opened it. I was guarding the entrance like a complete kid playing ninja and I absolutely saw nobody come across me. But there's definitely a dark shadow that isn't moving, just remaining still. But it's a shape, the dark shadows has a shape and it shouldn't have. Jess has moved until she's sitting beside me, clutching my t-shirt in her none stop shaking hands. The poor girl is frightened for her life.

"Who's there?" I call out into the darkness. My voice was steady, calm and aggressive. But inside, I was scared for my life too. I move towards the bats and take one possessively into my hand. I pitch it above my head, as if ready to swing. I advance towards the dark shape, my hands gripping tighter on the bat although my palms were sweaty. "Who's there?" I call out again, my voice still retaining the courage I totally didn't feel.

I keep moving forward until I'm upon the shape, but I bump into something and the shape moves. I flinch when it all clatters on the ground. The sounds sounded like wood hitting the floor, plastic as well and then some balls that bounced until they hit something. I look up at the ceiling and frown at the blown light bulb. I bent down and I felt with my hands what had fallen and what had scared Jess. My shoulders sagged as I felt the shape of a plastic bucket, a long stick that I found was a handle of a mop as I moved to the other end.

"Jess, it was only a mop…" I say and stand up, holding the bat at my side. I move over to Jess who had a hand over her heart and relief over her face. "I make a good ninja, don't I?" I say and we both laugh. I offered her a hand and she took it. Helping her to her feet we smiled at each other. "Over active imagination, huh, Jess?"

"Possibly," she said sheepishly. "Sorry…"

The door to the shed slammed shut and we jumped out of our skins. We looked towards the entrance but nobody was there. The lights suddenly went out and we screamed and clutched each other. We had the keys so we weren't locked in here. That was the good thing. I grabbed Jess's hand and slowly make my way towards the entrance. The light coming from underneath the door told me that we were going the right direction, but just as we were getting closer, I fall onto the floor as if something or someone had tripped me up. Jess fell down with me.

"What the hell was that?" Jess said in a panicked voice.

"Someone's playing with us," I growl angrily. Despite who I am, I can get very angry very quickly. I just never mentioned it before to anyone. My parents know about it, but it doesn't mean that they can do something about it.

We hear a rattle of keys and Jess clutches my arm, frightened. We hear something turn which sounded like a lock and something inside of me kicked in.

"Jess, please tell me you still have the keys," I say to her but it sounded as if I shouted it because it seemed to have echoed.

I heard her move and then she was patting her pockets and I hear her inhale a panicked breath. That told me enough. "I don't have them," which just increased her panicked state and made me slowly grow a headache and increased my anger. "What are we going to do? We're locked in here…"

"Jess, calm down, it's really not helping…"

"Sorry, but I'm so scared," she shivered against me.

"I know," I say and wrap an arm around her and stroked her arm in comfort. "I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."


	5. Chapter 4

I'm not from this world!

Not let anything happen to her, right? Should I have really said that when I don't think I can protect myself?

I grabbed the bat that was on the floor from when I was tripped. I'm assuming I was tripped because I felt _something_ attack my legs that made me fall down. I gripped it really hard, but it didn't hurt because it was slippery. My hands were sweaty and it was not helping me stay brave. Someone was in here, just like Jess had said, but that doesn't mean that she actually knew then. She had thought a mop was a person. But this is my fault. It was because I moved away from the door that this happened.

Something tripped the bats over, making them rattling on the floor. Balls fell, bouncing on the concrete and a thud from what seemed to be a heavy box. Whoever it was, they were trying to scare and intimidate us. Yeah well, it's working and I'm sure as hell ain't letting them get away with it. That's what the bat's for. It's to beat the living crap out of them. Jess clutches more to my side, fear made her body shiver and I swear she's going to get me scared soon.

"Who the fuck's there?" I shout, very angrily.

Someone responded by knocking more balls off of the racks, very close to us. We turn around, only to be greeted by darkness. Nothing moved and there were no shapes outlined, other than the things that were on the shelves. We heard shoes on the ground from all around us and I was able to determine that there was more than one person in here. How on earth did they get inside without me at least hearing them? Four, there was four of the bastards here with us.

"I know there's four of you, don't bother to try and hide, I know you're there!"

Everything stilled. I could only hear the sound of Jess and my breathing. I felt the _thump thump_ of my heart against my chest. I could feel the hardness of the wood in my hands and I could feel the tightness in which Jess held onto my top. I focused my hearing, trying to hear out for them, but getting nowhere. I closed my eyes in concentration and then I heard it very fainting. Someone breathing from behind us! I turn and swing the bat with a lot of force. I felt it make impact and someone falling to the floor. I felt a foot in my stomach and I dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Alyx…!" Jess screamed and bent down at my side. "Are you okay?" she says resting a gentle hand against my back. She screamed again, this time with pain in her voice, and I noticed that she was yanked up by her hair and away from me. "Alyx…!"

I grab the bat, no longer caring on the pain in my stomach, and I swing the bat again, feeling and hearing it make contact again. I raced blindly into the darkness, seeing outlines and hoping that I don't aim for Jess. I swing out and felt and heard the connection against a body again. I felt the same tightness and radiating fear from Jess as she got behind me and clutched at my top. She was shivering, fear pouring off of her, and I felt drowned in hatred. No one hurts Jess like that and gets away with it.

I see a shape move up from the floor and I'm instantly swinging at it. Something stopped the bat with amazing strength. I try to pry it out of this grip that held it, but I got nowhere. It was suddenly yanked out of my grip and thrown aside, and I heard it clatter on the ground away from my position. Someone took a very strong and tight grip on my upper arm and I hissed in pain and kicked out, connecting with a shin that grunted in pain. The grip didn't loosen, instead it tightened.

"You bastard that hurts," I snap and grabbed the hand that held me, trying to pry the fingers open one by one. "Let me go!"

"Karin, turn on the lights…"

I stopped moving. I think I stopped breathing because there was no way in hell that _he_ could be here. The lights blared on and I was looking up into murderous onyx eyes. He wore that same horrid outfit he had with his chest open for exposure. Except his side bangs, his hair went back out of his face, going into a style that looked like a chicken butt instead of an actual hairdo. I can speak badly about him all I want, but I still know that he's a badass that can easily kill me.

How the fuck is Sasuke Uchiha here in _my_ world?

"OMG, it's Sasuke Uchiha!" Jess exclaimed in sheer delight.

I dropped my head and groaned. "Not this again!" I state and turn to Jess. "Could you keep your knickers inside your shorts? We're not watching a live filming of Naruto you know."

"Naruto isn't here," he speaks with a hint of anger in his voice. It's so obvious this guy does not know what I'm on about. "How the hell do you know my name anyway?"

"Oh, it's not just your name that I know," I speak as I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Besides, I wasn't on about Naruto himself, I'm on about something you can't understand."

"What are they wearing?" a female snarled in disgust. I turn to face her. Her red hair was exactly like it was in the anime. I like the colour; I just didn't like the style of it.

"Talk about yourself you slut!" I snarled.

"What did you say?" she snapped at me.

"I said talk about yourself you slut, need me to repeat it again you brainless bitch?"

"That's it…" and she walked up to get at me if the blue haired dude named Suigetsu hadn't intervened and grabbed her under her arms and kept her at bay. "Let me go, Suigetsu!"

"Aw is poor little Karin all bound up like she's got rabies?" I mock and she's struggling in water boy's grip to get me.

"Karin's got rabies?" Suigetsu looked down at Karin and moved away from her, trying to wipe away these rabies that she supposedly had. Karin advanced on him to hit him. "Whoa, stay away, I don't want rabies!" he ran away, getting closer to us and it looked like Karin was only doing it to get at me. Or maybe I could be wrong and she's going to kill Suigetsu, which I doubt. Bastard who's still holding me would probably stop her.

"I've not got rabies!" she screamed, trying to get the point across.

They suddenly stopped and looked at me. "What's rabies?" they say together.

I look at Jess, who looks at me, and then we're both suddenly laughing our asses off that Sasuke releases me as I fell to the floor, struggling to breath but still laughing. They didn't know…? They didn't know what rabies are? I never thought that I'd actually be more smarter than them in something. I slowly sat up, Uchiha bastard still stood above me watching my every move. I look over at Jess and see that she had tried to compose herself as she too sat up. We looked at each other again and our laughter just burst out of us.

"What's rabies?" Karin shouted at us and we just laughed harder.

"Karin," Sasuke said in a warning tone.

I look up at her and see that she backed off, her face tainted pink and she looked elsewhere. I sensed his gaze on me and I look up at him with a glare. Jess was no longer laughing; instead her focus was upon me as I felt her worried eyes watching. She's the only one that would worry about me, because these four would never. Karin definitely won't because she hates my guts now. But Suigetsu and Jugo…speaking of animal boy where is he?

"Sasuke," I look over to see the tall orange haired male. Ah, there's Jugo. The animal boy! "Are these the targets that Madara spoke about?"

Targets…? I look over at jess.

"Did you speak badly of Madara again?" Jess asks me.

"I'm my dreams yeah, but I personally don't know the idiot since he acts like a complete teen with that false disguise as Tobi. When he's Tobi, I like him, when he's himself… Get me a hacksaw!"

Sasuke placed a foot on my back warningly. I slapped his foot away and glared at him.

"Keep your foot to yourself, chicken butt!"

"Watch your mouth…" Karin begins but I glare at her, but it must be because of Sasuke that she backs away in fear.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Jess and Suigetsu say together that it sounds as if they were brother and sister.

"Do it again!" that time it was Jess.

"Do what again?" I say as I look at her.

"With your eyes," she says with a grin. What about my eyes? "Your eyes had slits like a cat, do it again; it was freaky but totally cool."

"Looks like the hothead's a little kitten," Sasuke said mockingly and I glared at him. "She's definitely one of the targets that Madara asked for."

"The other one…?" Suigetsu said and I look over to see that he was kneeling down beside Jess, who in turn was looking at him. I think they already like each other, but only in the class each other as family way. He pokes her cheek and she goes to bite his finger like a shark.

"I'm not sure which weaklings he means, but I definitely know this one is who he wants," he says and uses his foot to push me over. I turn around and give him a deadly glare that I thought I would never have been able to produce at the malevolency I had just used. I never thought I hated Sasuke _this_ much. He glared down at me with emotionless eyes that looked as if they could blow a hole right through me. "We can't leave her here when she might tell others, but also, she might be the other target."

"Where is here, Sasuke?" Jugo asks, completely confused as he walks over to where he found a window and looks out.

"You came here without knowing where you were going?" I ask, completely stupefied at their stupidity.

"Then tell us where we are!" Uchiha demanded.

"Over my dead body," I growl at him.

"That can be arranged," he said menacingly.

"I need her alive, Sasuke," everyone completely froze from the sound of the voice. Well everyone except chicken butt. I turned towards him to see that he was covered with an orange spiral mask. He wore the Akatsuki cloak and through that one hole, I could feel his malevolent gaze of his sharingan. He stopped just shy of my feet and he looked down at me. Evaluating me for something I felt was intrusive. "Hm, she's not supposed to awaken for another year…"

WTF is this guy on about?

His eyes left mine and probably locked onto Jess. "You're not supposed to be hiding things from your friends. Unless your mind has been forbidden from accessing your memories… Now that would have jeopardised everything, now wouldn't it?"

I watched as he knelt down to look me fully in the eye. My eyes glared at him, hatred burned from within. The first moment I knew _he_ was Madara Uchiha, I hated him. I was able to see his eye staring out at me. The eye that was always concealed against others knowledge. No one had known who he was; they only knew him to be a weak hyperactive boy named Tobi. Tobi was the guy I liked. This before me was the guy I hated. I don't know who I hated more. Sasuke or Madara…

He grabbed my face in between two of his fingers and looked at me carefully. I slapped his hand away, my eyes narrowed, my body rigid with anger. I was ready to pounce on him and rip him apart with my teeth if it means I could kill him. If I could get my fingers inside of his skin, I'd tear it away, leaving him screaming underneath me, begging for it to stop. It'd gorge out his eye; I'd rip away the skin away until I can get access to his heart and then squeeze it until blood bursts through his veins.

Whoa! Where the hell are these thoughts coming from? Rip him apart with my teeth? Tear his skin off, gorge out his eye and squeeze his heart until blood bursts through his veins…? WTF is going through my brain? I can think disturbingly, but never that bad. I think it's obvious that I hate Madara more than Sasuke. I mean, I really hate Sasuke to the point I want him dead just as much as Madara, but I feel like Madara deserves to be tortured to the point of death. I mean, that's bad, very bad for me.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"Go to hell!"

His eyes moved away as he looked up at Sasuke. "You're probably wondering what I mean by she's not supposed to awaken for another year." He stood up and waited until Jugo had come back. "This is not her real appearance, within another year; she's supposed to slowly come about who she is. Once we're back, I'll speed up the process."

"Won't it cause damage?" Sasuke asks.

As if he cares! He glares down at me, obviously hoping that this speeding the process would damage me.

"It may cause her damage, but that'll be very bad, Sasuke. I don't need her as a damaged package. I need her in full working order."

"Then why not wait until next year?" he argues.

"Just grab the girl," he commanded.

Sasuke bent and picked me up by the arm before he flung me over his shoulder. Suigetsu must have been the one to fling Jess over his shoulder because Jugo stood in the same place and Karin would be too weak to pick up another person. Besides, she hates me and obviously seeing Jess's reaction towards seeing Sasuke must have pissed her off, so she hates her too. I struggle against Sasuke's hold on me by kicking out and bounding at his back with my fists. How else am I supposed to reaction when I've had no fighting experience? Well at least I made him bleed from his mouth from when I attacked him with the bat. But that still doesn't count for the fact that this guy is still holding me over his shoulder.

It feels disgusting to be held by him.

I karate chopped him in the back of his neck and he dropped to the ground and dropped me. Damn, that fucker hurt, but I didn't expect it to work. I look down at Sasuke, who I landed on top of so the pain wasn't as painful. He was unconscious but unfortunately breathing. Oops? Nah, not really, I meant to do that. I looked over at Jess as she handled Suigetsu as he exploded into water and pretty much dropped her onto her ass. She was soaked though and she flicked the water off from her hands and gazed at me, clearly stating she was displeased.

"What the fuck did you do to Sasuke?" Karin snapped at me and I turned to face her.

"I killed him!" I said proudly but I knew it was a lie. That bastard is just unconscious; I don't even have a weapon to kill him with. Unless my hand suddenly turned into a sword and chopped through his neck… Then that'll be cool. Now I want a hand like that. I want to chop Sasuke's neck so that I can definitely call it a chicken butt as I disguise it to be one so I can have it as an ornament in my room.

"You bitch!" she neared me but Madara pushed her away, harshly.

_Ha, ha, wounded bitch! _

I looked at Madara as his visible eye glared at Karin. "She is not to be injured in any form."

"And you need your eye poked out you half blind cunt," I say, completely turned impassive as I gazed at him.

He turned his attention to me. "Stop being a bitch and do as your told."

"I don't listen to shit, dipshit."

"You will do as I tell you."

"On who's authority? Yours?" he just glares at me. "Well sorry, _Tobi_, but the only authority that take orders from is myself. Any other can just get lost and try again when they're qualified."

"You're trying my patience…"

"Are you Itachi in disguise?"

"No, why?"

"Because that's what he would say." I frown. "Are you just copying him because he's so much cooler than you?"

"I guarantee Itachi would have killed you by now."

"I know he would, but he also might keep me around for benefit of the doubt that I can annoy the crap out of the lot of you if he gets annoyed with any of you."

"That's possible, but who's to say he's alive?"

"Me? I know he's alive, for the moment, until Itachi dies of his own accord just as he gives his little brother some power," I wide my eyes and look away.

Madara looks at me with a wide eye. "What did you just say?"

"A complete load of crap that makes no sense but defines me as crazy…?" I reply, pissing him off in the process.

"Would you shut up already?" Ooh, he's getting angry.

"Not until I get my cookies," I say and cross my arms. Jess giggles, knowing how much I _loved_ my cookies. I mean I'm serious obsessed on them just as much as I am with my anime.

Madara grabs me by my arm and hauls me to my feet. I know that either Suigetsu or Jugo grabbed Jess because Karin wouldn't even dare touch her. I glare at Madara as he looks me in my eye. This bastard towers me like a goddamn pole. But he looks like a damn lollipop with his spiral mask. Maybe I could ask Deidara to blow him up if I ever see that blonde haired he-she. Or should I ask Sasori to crush him with his super cool Hirako tail… Ah, decisions, decisions. So many to chose from but there's only one I can do.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm not from this world!

I slowly open my eyes hoping that I would find the insides of the sports shed, but I am gravely disappointed. The surrounding area is nowhere near the darkness of the sports shed. It's a completely vibrant place with colours that stood out against the others, appearing more alive than they were on the TV screen. I may have dreamed coming into this world so many times but I did not dream it to be like this. Well not being forcefully carried here by Madara Uchiha, the evil sadistic bastard.

I come across Sasuke standing there with arms crossed and a glare on his face. His eyes narrowed when he saw I was looking at him and he turned away. Karin stood at Sasuke's side and I already felt like smacking the bitch only because she pisses me off with her existence. She's annoying, extremely so. Suigetsu was standing near Jugo who carried Jess. I'm glad that they're all within my sight, but if they're all behind me then that would mean that I am being carried by no other than Madara.

"I AM NOT A SACK OF POTATOES!" I shout, kicking my feet and punching his back.

Instead of putting me down he just shifted me on his shoulder. I hit his head hard and he dropped me hard. I sit there glaring up at him but knowing that I am defenceless against the asshole whose stronger than most of the characters that Jess and I know. His peep hole contained his sharingan so that he could look out. It's now that I could see it whereas normally he keeps it shadowed within the dark. I don't care how hard it must be for him to look through one eye; all I care is that he leaves me the fuck alone.

"I'm seriously starting to believe that you have a problem with me," I grumble but I am well aware that he heard every last syllable.

"Perhaps if you behaved I wouldn't have to treat you so difficulty," he said.

I looked away and at the surroundings. I don't have a clue whereabouts in the Naruto world we are, but I know we're surrounded by a forest and there are tons of places we're likely near. One of this is most possible near the Leaf Village because that is where he is aiming to strike mostly. What he really is after is Naruto, the nine-tailed Jinchuriki. I hope that Naruto kicks this guy's ass because he really is the biggest asshole in the universe.

"I wouldn't be so difficult if you weren't the biggest asshole in the world!"

"Mind your words, Alyxis; I don't have time to play with you." And he walked away like a high almighty prick.

One of these days I am going to do something to him that will make him think twice about underestimating me. I don't care what it else, but I just hate people underestimating me or just think that I'm a waste of space and extremely annoying. I could say the same damn thing about him! He's been in hiding for a long time and he's been playing as a very hyperactive teen that unfortunately I happen to like. His alter ego is the one I don't like. His true alter ego actually... Damn him for being such a dick.

Madara stands quite some distance away. I think he's assessing the surroundings, but I actually don't really know that well. Sasuke is standing a little distance away from the others but near enough to show that he controls them. The others remain together as if they required each other to survive. Not really. They're all annoying assholes, except Jugo. He seems the kindest of the lot but even he has his days. Jess was on the floor just before Suigetsu. She didn't look worried; she had the water boy next to her. They were talking, randomly I can guess.

It seems that I'm the most distant from the rest. With the way Madara was treating me, more important than the rest; I would guess that my distance would be a good thing for us all. I don't know why I cared; I just don't want to get into any trouble with the rest of the dicks here. I wish Jess was over here though. I want to talk to someone instead of remaining in the same damn silence for a long while. It sucks when you're not spoken to, but then again I would rather remain in silence than talk to most of these people.

"Alyx, are you okay?" Jess called over to me.

I turned to her and saw them all looking at me. I focused on Jess only. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Want me to come over to keep you company?"

I looked at Suigetsu who seemed to love being in her company. "You can bring water boy with you if you want." I smile as I said and Jess smiled back.

Together she and Suigetsu walk over and sit beside me. He introduced himself to me and I introduced myself to him. It seems only I knew of him but he didn't have a clue of me. He only seemed to know of me as a target instead of an actual person. Who cares? This guy is quite okay when you don't get on his bad side.

"Why does he want you?" he asked nodding in Madara's direction.

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well he's never really spoken to the rest of us apart from to tell us what to do. He doesn't really tell Sasuke what's happening either."

"Why am I not surprised? Oh wait, I never was." I lie on the ground and looked up to the bright sky above. "I don't ever imagine Madara to be the sharing type. He's annoying and always bossy. Just tell me something that I don't know."

"I'm starting to wonder if there's something you don't know about us."

I looked at him and grinned. "It'll take you ages to figure that out. I ain't sharing anything with you, no offence."

"None taken… I understand what it's like to be kidnapped and then forced to go to places you don't want to. I just don't see the big deal to get you, no offence."

I laughed. "None taken, Suigetsu. I just can't believe that Madara didn't know where our world was when he came. I can't believe he didn't tell anyone of you that you were going to another dimension to get someone. What a dumbass."

"Enough, Alyxis!" Madara demanded as he walked over. "Get up, we're moving."

'You taking us to the Akatsuki hide out?" I ask but didn't look up at him. I could feel him standing behind me, just about an inch from touching me.

"Of course," he said it like it was the most obvious thing. "Now get up, I don't like people slowing me down."

Jess grabs my arm as soon as we stand. "I have a feeling we are before the time when Gaara is kidnapped by Sasori and Deidara," she whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too, but Madara doesn't get into contact with Sasuke at that point," I whisper back.

"In truth we don't really know that, it may have happened behind the scenes and we may not have known about it."

I sigh. "Madara doesn't appear before Sasuke until the time of the fight between Deidara, Sasuke and him. Don't you remember that part?"

"Guess not… But if we think it's around that time, why the hell has Madara made an appearance to Sasuke now?"

"Beats me! Madara always was a pain in the butt. Maybe he's going to make him lose his memories of this point until they next meet and side together. How the hell am I supposed to know what the asshole does? He's as confusing as he is old."

"Would you both shut up?" Madara says turning to look over his shoulder. "You're annoying me."

"What's the matter, almighty one? You pissed by a pair of girls?" I say making him even more pissed.

He turned and grabbed my throat so quickly I was too shocked to react. "If you seriously don't shut up I am going to hurt you."

He released me with a push almost knocking me to the ground. Jugo was the one to have caught me. I nodded in thanks at him and eased to my feet. Jess stood at my side and we watched as Madara slowly started to grow smaller until we decided to walk a moment later. I wonder how long Jess and I have to enjoy the moments with this group. I don't mind getting rid of some people called Karin, Sasuke and Madara. Suigetsu and Jugo are okay, they're actually kind.

When night came we camped, only because Jess and I were tired. We weren't ninja so we didn't have their stamina. Madara sat up in a tree, Sasuke was in another tree and Karin sat underneath it. Jugo was sitting near the fire stroking a rabbit he found in the bushes about five minutes ago. Suigetsu was sitting beside Jess and me just chatting away. At least he took the time out to speak to us. The rest would be quiet, especially Sasuke and Madara. They both would just glare at me. Karin would shout at me for no reason. It's only Jugo and Suigetsu that would speak to Jess and me.

"Alyx, if you were ever given the opportunity, would you become a ninja?" Suigetsu asked.

"Of course I would," I said all happily. "I could learn my favourite chakra elements and I'll focus on kicking butt." Jess was nodding along happily in agreement. "Jess would be on my team and together we'll kick everyone's arse all over the world."

"Yeah and we can make up some jutsus that no one else has and become world renown for them too," Jess piped up. "It'll be awesome to become a ninja."

"What kind of chakra element would you want?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fire and lightning,'" I answer. "I could create all kinds of different jutsus that not even Sasuke would be able to learn." The last part I glared up at the chicken butt with malice.

"You would never be able to compare yourself with me," Sasuke said jumping from the branch and walking over to stand over us. "Where you are at will never get you anywhere. Your rank is even below Naruto's."

I snorted. "I managed to hit you with a baseball bat in the dark, didn't I?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You got lucky!"

"Actually no, I've hit tons of people in the dark. I've trained myself to defend myself and my friends when it's dark. I really on my senses to guide me! And I also look for darker patches that resemble a human shape so I don't hit the wrong thing." I cross my arms very pleased with myself.

"Tch, you're pathetic," and he walks away, defeated.

Well I think he's defeated. He has nothing else to say, he doesn't know how to counter my words and I actually did manage to hit him in the dark. I, a person who isn't a ninja, managed to land a blow on Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah you could say he's a little more than a little pissed. He's peeved or maybe something more vigorous. Either way, I win this round against him. Plus I'm a female so that puts a downer on him also. Yippee, girls rule!

"All of you shut up and rest, we're leaving the moment dawn arrives." Madara shouted down from his perch.

"Yes sir, lollipop sir," I mutter with disgust and lay beside the fire.

Suigetsu chokes back a laugh and Jess giggles and curls up to me so that we shared warmth.

"I'm not a lollipop, so shut it, Alyx," Madara calls down irritated and that causes Suigetsu to almost burst out laughing. Just a little longer Jess and I exchange a few words that would definitely annoy Madara even more but we whispered it to each other, only because Madara would seriously kick our asses later for it. A few moments later darkness took me into wonderland.


End file.
